What if I Could
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: Prince Tart, cold but caring. Evil but Loved. Princes Purin his betrothed who he hated. She was always happy! Never cared about anything, while Princes Monkey loved to prank, cared for others, and isn't always happy! Purin loves Tart, so does Monkey
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey: NEW STORY! (I DON'T OWN…PLEASE NO SUE)**

**Kish: this is about…**

**Monkey: it's a PuddingxTartxMonkey story!**

**What if I Could: The Prince **

Prince Taruto Ikistashi, the third and youngest of the Underworld Kingdom. He is 13, a brunette alien. golden orbs, two fangs, hair in pigtails, a red and navy open midriff shirt, navy puffy shorts, childish, only kind to the ones he cares for, cold at times but is very affectionate. Taruto was sitting on his soon to be throne. It was said that one of the three prince aliens would become King. Pai, the eldest, coldest, and smartest said no, he didn't think King was necessary since you had to be married, Kisshu the middle child, immature, the flirt in the family said no cause he couldn't just say yes to ANYONE his eyes were on a human cat girl Ichigo Momomyia. Taruto said yes his dream was to rule the Underworld, have a wonderful wife, and great kids. Kisshu walked into the foyer and smirked at Taruto smiling in his daydream.

"Yo!"

Taruto came back to reality and glared at Kish.

"Yes!"

"Need to get ready for your date arrangement."

"I don't want to get ready…I am ready!"

"She is one of the two princess of the Jungle Kingdom."

Tart sighed and started to think _'I have to marry Miss Purin Fon otherwise I wont become King of the Underworld.'_ Tart got out of the King's throne and walked to the front door.

"I'm going to the village to go get some candy."

Tart grabbed his black cloak and slip it on.

"Do you think someone wont recognize you? I mean you are in an arranged marriage with Purin Fon."

"I can break it off."

"And not become King? Tck!"

"Look, I want candy, so I'm going, good bye Kish."

Tart opened the dark wooden door and exited the castle.

**The village, Monkey's POV:**

I'm running, running, oh to just to shorten it I'm running in a orange handmade dress, with my black monkey ears and tail, and someone is trying to kill me! Just cause I'm 13, one of the princess of the Jungle Kingdom, and richer than Purin, my best friend for life, doesn't mean get killed! I'm Monkey Yoi a 13 year old princess, I'm nice, caring, cold at times, prankster, hyper, and love to sing and dance. I don't love anybody but I do have my eyes on someone. Ahh…Taruto Ikisatashi…Prince of the Underworld. Oh I don't care if Purin is marrying him I liked him since well I spotted him get candy two weeks ago. WAH! I see blackness…darkness…foot steps…and a young boy voice?

**THE FOREST:**

"Okay what are you doing!"

The 14 year old girl looked at Taruto with a coldness in her eyes. She jumped into the trees but she dropped her knife. Tart ran to the body and picked it up to see who it was. He picked Monkey up bridal sideways and tilted her head up a little.

'_Princess Monkey Yoi? What is she doing in the forest?'_

Tart flew up into the sky and flew back to the castle to give Monkey Pai to check if she has any injuries.

**Monkey: who liked it! Pudding will come next chapter**

**Tart: how did you think about this?**

**Monkey: I just started to think about it during reading class when the God of the Underworld Hades loved Persephone but put that story with Romeo and Juliet and you get a Prince who loved a Princess who was best friends with another Princess who also loved the Prince who didnt love her back, so the Prince and Princess numba one's love could never be.**

**Tart: that is beast**

**Monkey: XD I know I'm sooo smart please REVIEW!**

**The little blue button down there **


	2. Fisrt Night with Ruined Princess

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

Tart was holding Monkey in his arms as he flew into the Underworld Castle. Monkey was dead asleep to Tart's knowledge. Kish saw Tart holding Princess Monkey's body while sitting on the stairs railing.. _'Why is Tart holding Princess Monkey?' _Kish flipped off the railing and landed in front of Tart. "What do you want Kish?" "Why are you holding Princess Monkey? And why is she dead asleep?" Tart looked down at Monkey's face while Tart explained how he found Monkey like this who probably got chased after Tart shooed away the killer. Everyone in the village between the kingdoms, always attack the rich and powerful for money and valuables. Zakuro Fujiwara was the richest, then came Minto Aziwa, then the Underworld, then Monkey Yoi, then Lettuce Midorwaka, then Ichigo Momomiya, then Masaya Ayoma, and then finally Purin/ Pudding Fong. Tart didn't like arrange marriages but Tart really wants to become King. Tart suggested that he should meet every princess in the every kingdom but his dad objected it.

Tart brought Monkey into his room to rest while he waits for Pai to come home from his date with Lettuce. Tart layed Monkey down on his blood red bed sheets on his king sized bed. Tart checked Monkey's body for any blood, scars, or bruises. Tart found blood coming from her forehead, scars and bruises on her arms and small bruises on her ankles. Tart didn't dare to take off the ruined, orange dress off of Monkey's body. Tart heard the door open revealing Pai with medicine, antibacterial cleaner, bandages, ice, and anything else to heal a girl. "How did she fall?" Pai asked while walking to the edge of the bed. "I don't know I saw her foot caught on a root." Tart explained. Pai examined Monkey's left foot and saw it was sorta swollen. Pai placed a bag of ice on her foot. Pai stood up from his knees and faced Tart. "Take off the dress." demanded Pai.

Tart asked confused, "What!" "Take off the dress. NOW!" Tart thinks it wasn't right to see a rich maiden naked if they weren't dating but Tart started to undo the corset strings under Monkey's chest. Tart started to peel off the dress with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he gazed upon Monkey's dirty body with her undergarments on. Tart swallowed as he realized that he was staring at Monkey's body. Pai examined the princesses chest, it had scars on it. Then he went down to her stomach and saw some bruises with small blood coming from cuts on it. He then examined her legs and saw a few scars with blood coming from it. Pai didn't dare to check her private parts so he left the undergarments on the fair maiden and told Tart he was gonna look for some silk nightgowns in the basement and don't do anything till he comes back.

'_Its like he doesn't trust me!' _Tart thought as Pai left the room. Tart called Pudding's cell to tell her about the date. _"Moshi Moshi!" _"Pudding-san its Prince Tart." _"Oh hi Tart-chan! I can't wait for the date this evening!" _"Well Pudding-san that's why I called you, you see I gotta cancel." _"Why Tart-chan?" _"Uhh…Kish needs help to find…a fiancé!" _"Oh okay! Bye Tart-chan!" _"Yeah bye." Tart hung up the phone as the call ended. Monkey groaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes to see Tart next to her on a dark wooden chair. Monkey looked down at her body and freaked out when she saw Tart again.

She hurried and pulled the covers up to her chin as Tart just stared at her dumbfounded. A wave of pain hit Monkey's head as she moved quickly and almost fell out of the bed. Tart caught Monkey's body as Monkey stared up at Tart. "Hey you okay?" Monkey shook her head no and stood up, but had trouble. Tart placed her on his lap, when she fell again, which caused the young princess to blush. "Hey. Monkey? You alive?" "H-how do you know my name?" Tart smiled, "Did you forget? You are one of the princesses of the Jungle Kingdom." "I didn't forget it's just not much of the princes in ANY kingdom know my name." "Well I do." Monkey blushed some more. "Do you have any idea why I'm only in my undergarments if you mind me asking?" Tart shook his head no. "No not at all. I actually had to undress you for my brother to examine your body." The young prince alien blushed as Princess Monkey's face was a tomato. "Oh did you look…anywhere?" Tart blushed a beet red and started to freak out, "NO! I'm not like that!" Monkey giggled, "I know who, how, and what you are. I was just teasing silly." Tart looked into Monkey's eyes and looked at her confused. "How do _you_ know me?" Monkey blushed slightly more, "Well I researched you. Your Prince Taruto Ikisatashi. The last of the Ikisatashi family and last heir of the throne. Engaged to Purin Fong. Hobbies, playing pranks on people and being a kid. Also a alien which is very rare to see."

Tart looked shocked. Not a lot of people know about him and his history. Tart absentmindedly, pulled Monkey closer to him causing them both to blush. "Tart!" Tart and Monkey turned around to find Pai with a nightgown in his hands and with no emotion, like usual, on his face. Monkey got up and walked over to Pai and grabbed the dress. Monkey asked Tart if he could bandage up any blood. Tart agreed to this and asked if Pai could leave, and without any fight Pai left. Monkey laid on the bed and blush whenever Tart would brush his fingers against her bare skin to clean her scars or bandage up blood. Tart saw a scar on Monkey's lip, a scar Pai did not notice. Monkey saw how Tart was staring at her lips which caused her to smirk.

"You know if you wanted a kiss you could have asked." Monkey said playfully. Tart blushed at shook his head, "No! You have a scar on your lips and I don't know how to clean it." "Oh." Tart kept staring at the mark on her lip. He leant more closer to examine the bottom of Monkey's lip. Tart kept thinking of way to clean the scar. Tart finally thought of something, Vitamin E oil. Tart called a maid to bring up some Vitamin E oil to heal the bottom lip of a girl. The maid brought up the oil to finding Tart helping Monkey get dressed the maid placed the oil down and left them alone. Monkey was dressed and Tart put some oil on his index finger. Tart told Monkey it might sting which it did, Monkey flinched and closed her eyes. Tart wanted to kiss her to help the sting but he couldn't do that without Kish finding out which is never good.

"Okay you have to stay here in the Underworld Kingdom okay?" Tart asked. "Okay well do I have a room?" Tart started to think there was a guest room but it wasn't ready. "You can stay here in my room in the bed, but you sleep on one side and I get the other okay?" "Fine by me!" "Good well I gotta go do something." "Pudding?" "Yeah you two friends?" "Yup best of friends!" Tart couldn't believe his ears, this girl that he wanted to kiss so the pain could go away was best friends with his betrothed. "Well can you tell me what Pudding likes?" asked Tart with a slight pink blush on his pale cheeks. "Sure! She loves the color yellow, daises, monkeys, and candy drops." "Thanks now you stay while I go okay?" "Alright!"

Tart teleported off and was in front of Pudding's balcony. "Tart-chan! What are you doing here?" _'Luckily I already bought candy. I wander if Monkey likes candy? Ugghh focus Tart! Pudding now! Monkey Later!' _"Well I brought you some candy." Tart explained with a tint of pink in his cheeks and handed Pudding some candy drops. Pudding grabbed them and hugged Tart. "Aww thank you Tart-chan!" "W-welcome Pudding-san." Pudding let go and told Tart bye and with that Tart teleported back to his room where Monkey was laying in the bed in. Monkey's golden brown hair was down to her shoulder blade and it was shining in the fire light. Her honey blue eyes shown with happiness and slightly tired. Tart walked up to her and said, "If your tired go to sleep." Monkey saw Tart and nodded her head yes and pulled the covers to her chin. It's Spring time so during the night it's a little chilly.

Tart grabbed some pajama pants, a white T, and boxers to change in to. After Tart took his brown hair out of the pigtails, changed, and brushed his teeth, he blew out the candles and climbed into bed where Monkey was vast asleep. _'I wander how long Monkey will stay here. She is really pretty. I hope she takes a long time to heal.' _

**I hoped you all liked the second chapter sorry for the long update!**


End file.
